


Anyone But you

by WildAdapted



Category: Red Dwarf
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-08-20
Updated: 2011-08-20
Packaged: 2017-10-22 20:43:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 702
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/242383
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WildAdapted/pseuds/WildAdapted
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Lister woke up from stasis he discovered a different companion for all eternity. Be careful what you wish for.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Anyone But you

  The hatch to the stasis booth opened, and a green ‘Exit now’ sign flashed above Lister’s head. Holly’s digitized face appeared on the eight-foot-square wall monitor. “It is now safe for you to emerge from stasis.”

“I only just got in.”

“Please proceed to the Drive Room for debriefing.” Holly’s face disappeared from the screen. Lister made his way to the drive room, his shoes squeaking on the floor. He heard the air conditioning blasting, something he never heard before.

There was something missing. “Where is everyone?”

Holly’s face appeared on the screen, “They’re dead, Dave.”

“Who is?” Lister asked, examining a pile of dust.

“Everybody, Dave.” Holly said softly.

“What?”

“Everybody’s dead, Dave”

~~~~~

“You’re a hologram,” Lister said to the figure sitting at the foot of the bed. The last thing he remembered was passing out while on a drinking bender. Now he was in the medical bay, recovering.

“Yes.” She responded, flashing him her famous pin-ball smile.

Lister felt uncomfortable, he sat up, not sure of what to say to her. “Did I pass out?” he knew the answer, but nothing else came to mind.

“Yes. Holly brought me back to help keep you sane. And so you’d stop walking around naked.”

“Krissie…I-“

“Dave, I know what you want to say, and I’m the one who should be sorry.”

“For what?”

“I led you on. Dave, I love Tim. I’m sorry I led you on.”

“Led me on? What do you mean?”

“I did love you, I did, but the truth was that I dated you as a rebound for Tim. I’m a horrid bitch. I’m so sorry.”

“No, Krissie…” he reached for her but his hand went through her’s. They both stared at the non-connection. Lister drew his hand back, almost embarrassed. Kochanski gave him a weak smile.

“It’ll be alright Dave. You’re here, I’m here. Everything will be alright.”

Lister wanted to believe her, so he threw he doubts away and gave her a toothy smile.

~~~~~

“You’re being impossible, Dave!” Kochanski shouted at the scouser’s back. “Why are you so immature?”

“WHY? You’re actually asking me why?” Lister almost screamed. “We’re three million years away from Earth!”

“That’s no reason to waste your life!”

Lister let out a frustrated groan, and stormed out of the room. He was sick of this argument. Ever since Holly turned her on, Kochanski had been pestering him to better himself and comparing him to Tim. He decided to go where she wouldn’t find him; he entered his old bedroom that he used to share with Rimmer.

He froze just as the door closed behind him. He hadn’t reentered this room since Holly turned Kochanski on. There was a thick layer of dust on everything. He walked over to Rimmer’s bed, sitting down on the still pristine sheets. Nothing has changed. Looking at the door, he half expected the smeg-head to enter and yell at him for sitting on his bunk. A laugh escaped Lister’s lips, then a sniffle.

“All right, Dave?” Holly’s balding head appeared on the mirror/monitor.

“Yea, Hol.” He paused. “Hey, Holly!”

“Yea?”

“Why did you bring back Kochanski? And not Peterson, Selby or Chen?”

“You loved her, didn’t you? Plus Jean-Paul Sartre said hell was being locked forever in a room with your friends.”

“Yea, well all his mates were French.”

“Did you not wanna spend eternity with Kochanski?”

“I thought I did, Holly. But she’s becoming more than I can stand. She’s trying to turn me into Tim, he dead boyfriend.”

“Oh.”

“What do you mean ‘oh’? I’m stuck for eternity with my ex-girlfriend. I never realized how annoying she was. She never actually loved me anyway.”

“Sorry, Dave.”

“It’s not your fault, Holly. But at this point I’d rather spend eternity with anyone else. Even Rimmer.”

“I couldn’t do that to you, Dave. I’m sure she’ll ease off soon. Give ‘er time.”

“Fine.” And Lister watched Holly’s head fade out. He leaned back on Rimmer’s bunk, letting out a sigh. He noticed that Rimmer’s smell was completely gone. There wasn’t a trace of his former bunk-mate left.

Lister let out a sniff. It was probably just because of the dust. He was sure of that.


End file.
